We Belong Together NOT
by Arista Ramabra
Summary: She hates him. He doesn’t care. She hates him. He loves to annoy her. She hates him. He falls in love with her. She…hates him? Drama. Laughs. Tears. Heartbreak. Well worth reading. LJ. Kinda AU. [HIATUS]
1. Of Wakings and Sudden Trips

**Title**: We Belong Together… NOT

**Author:** Arista Ramabra

**Genre**: Drama/ Humor

**Rating**: T- maybe even PG-14…

**Disclaimer**: First half of plot belongs to _Dilwale Dulhania Le Jaayange_- a Hindi movie. The rest of the plot is mine. Any characters and settings you recognize belong to the one and only Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

**Dedication**: To all my friends and family- and to Mrs. Das' fifth period class- who gave me most of the funny ideas for this story.

**A/N: **I know I'm supposed to be working on EMM but this idea is something I've been playing with for a while and I wanted to post it…. I have chapter 6 of EMM written out and most of it typed… I'll be sending it to my beta soon and within a couple of weeks-tops- it should be up. Oy. Come on people! This is longer than the first chapter of EMM ya?

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Chapter 1**: Of Wakings and Sudden Trips

For normal people winter vacation begins as such: a nice warm bed with nice warm covers in a nice warm room- rising perhaps with a steaming mug of hot chocolate or coffee, sipping it in front of the fire along with the morning paper, feet encompassed in soft, warm slippers. That isn't to say that people that don't rise as such aren't normal- they just suck a planning. Honestly who wants to wake up early, rush to the train station or airport, catch a train or plane and sit in uncomfortable seats for a long time- an then with the rest of your family- 'Super Mom' and 'Daring Dad' and nuisances, also known as siblings- 10 year old nerdy brother and 'too-cool-for-you' popular older sister- you visit places where they embarrass _you_- the only normal one of the family- or you visit relatives that BORE you to death. Why go through all of this? If only you'd planned in advance- you could have faked the travel agent and said that there were no more tickets or perhaps said that your pet couldn't stay alone and convinced them to let you stay alone. If only I'd thought of one of those things but unfortunately for me, I didn't. So I had to lie to avoid this 'trip' that my parents were planning.

I woke up at 4:30 AM, on the cold floor of my room- that is to say the room that my brother and I share- because of the stupid alarm. I absolutely detest alarms- they wake me up! I know that you are thinking 'Whoa! This is one stupid girl. Alarms are meant to wake people up,' but really, I bet even _you_ don't like alarms waking you up at 4:30 in the morning. It's all thanks to my nerdy brother who sets alarms at odd hours to observe things like the mating of birds or something as weird as that (A ten year old boy observing birds having sex- talk about weird!) and he'd set the alarm on _my_ alarm clock- without telling me- because his had broken down. And when the alarm rang, straight in my ear, it scared the shit out of me landing me on the floor. And after all that, _I_ woke up, _I_ turned off the alarm, my brother slept, and I couldn't. It was no use. I was awake and that was that. So since I had nothing better to do on the floor (where are guys when you need them?) I decided to wash up. What a nice way to start my winter vacation. The only nice thing was that I'd started to snow. After a cold shower (wait… not cold but FREEZING)- we have to use a water heater and that apparently doesn't work at 4:30 in the morning, I grabbed my slippers and went to the kitchens(still shivering from the arctic water) , hoping for a hot breakfast. Unfortunately, I learned that _none_ of our appliances work at 4:30 in the morning. After that the only consolation I had were my so-called friends.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Hello? Can I please speak to Monika?" I called cheerfully into the handset as soon as someone picked up. I was answered by a snore. Leave it to friends to fall asleep on you. I tried again a couple of more times- but apparently she'd not put the handset back on yet. Time to call the next person! Just as I was about to pick up the phone, however, my mother walked in on the scene, dressed in robes and slippers, hair in a mess. She yawned.

"Lily?" she squinted, blinking fast at the sudden brightness of the living room. "Why are you on the phone? It's 5AM! Are you disturbing the neighbors?"

_Does it look like I'm disturbing the neighbors?_ "Of course not… My darling brother just decided to wake me up at 4:30 by setting _my_ alarm to that time!"

"Well then, since you're up, you could have started to pack," she said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Pack?" I wondered aloud, starting to follow her. "Why? Where are we going?"

She stuck her head out of the fridge to look at me. "To France, of course!"

I was surprised. Really, REALLY surprised. "France? How come I didn't know about this before?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know."

"So… When are we going there?"

"The day after."

"But- but- I want to- I don't want to go! I _can't_ go!"

"This is a family thing. You must go. And anyway even if you didn't go, where are you going to stay?"

"Uh… well… my… uh… friends and I… are um… planning…. a… trip!" I stuttered coming up with something out of the top of my head, knowing that I was going to pay for it later.

"Trip?" my mother asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh… um… I forgot?"

"Well then… so where are you going?" she asked, plugging in the toaster.

"We are…. going to Italy?" How was it that the toaster worked for her but not me?

"You don't sound too sure…" she said, putting in two slices of bread.

"Well… I didn't remember if it was Italy or Spain," I replied, hoping that I'd been convincing enough. But then came the hard questions.

"Who's going?"

Darn. "Well… Monika…. Jazmin…. Clare… and uh… me…"

"Do you know where you are staying?" my mother asked, putting coffee powder and water into the coffee maker.

"Yeah! We are staying at the… _Eiffel Hotel_."

"Oh… You have everything planned out then," she stated… sounding almost a bit… _disappointed?_ Hmm…

"Yup," I grinned.

"So when are you leaving?"

"Uh… Well… today."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Today. _TODAY! _Are you bloody _INSANE!_"

"Well…I don't have a choice. Otherwise I'm going to be embarrassed _big-time_," I replied.

"Better than dragging us along on this suicide mission," said Jazmin,

"You know there _is_ something known as warning," retorted Monika.

"Come on you guys. Please? If I'd known about this before I'd have told you."

I was followed by a moment of silence.

"Fine then. I'll get the tickets," said Clare, always the practical one.

"Thanks a TON you guys! I owe you BIG TIME!" I squealed happily, hugging them all.

"Yes you do," was the sole reply I received.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"The train leaves at 4:45 P.M.? So we meet at Kings Cross at 4 P.M.?" I asked Clare.

"Yeah. You ok with that?" she replied, checking the tickets.

I grinned. "Perfect."

"So to Italy then?" sighed Monika.

"Italy? Wait… we are going to Italy? But the tickets say…" Jazmin started to say, looking over Clare's shoulder.

"Italy? Heavens no! I bought tickets for France." stated Clare.

"Oh! Wonderful! I speak French and I think Lily does too," Monika was saying, a bit glad not to be going to Italy.

But I was nowhere near glad. In fact I was just the _opposite_ of glad. I mean there are a million places in the world to go to. Why do _both_ of us _have_ to go to the same place? Oh goodness no! What if we ran into each other? What if they _embarrassed _me?What if there was trouble? What if, what if… there were a _MILLION_ 'what if's

And at the moment I was ready to melt.


	2. Of Lateness and Bothersome Guys

**Title**: We Belong Together… NOT

**Author:** Arista Ramabra

**Genre**: Drama/ Humor

**Rating**: T- maybe even PG-14…

**Disclaimer**: see chapter 1. Oh and the 'unusually-and-exceedingly-peculiar...' line comes from the song 'What is This Feeling' from the musical _Wicked_.

**IMPORTANT A/N: **I do wish that people who look at this story decide to review… for then I'd be a very happy person… 43 people looked at this… 4 decided to review… I'm extremely upset… but for the four people (out of the 30 odd something people that have me on author alert/ story alert) I dedicate this chapter: _hypa4evr_, _clarebear24235_, _notdapunkprincess_ and _callmequeen_. I'm upset that not even friends- people that I've been seeing in school have reviewed… But I really like this story so I'm continuing with this for me… I always make it a point to review everything I read… everything… I know that people would be just as overjoyed as I would be to receive a review… If you don't like it at least tell me what it is that you don't like about this… even flame… For that means you read it, ya? I'm very disappointed… that's all… And just for the record… Chapter 6 of EMM is with my beta… it should be out soon…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_FOR 'hypa4evr' AND 'callmequeen' AND 'clarebear24235' AND 'notdapunkprincess'_**

**Recap of Chapter 1**: Lily finds that she has to make a sudden trip with her friends to avoid a family outing.

**Chapter 2**: Of Families and Bothersome Guys

Oh No… not good… not good at all. I was sitting on my bed, suitcase packed for my trip two hours to go till my France trip. France. It'd taken me two hours to grasp the fact that we were going to France. The country that my _family_ was going to in a couple of days. Not good. I really didn't want my family to embarrass me- especially if there was some hot guy around. That'd definitely ruin my chances with him… Plus I really didn't want my friends to comment on how my brother was so well behaved and how my sister was so bratty and my mother so perfect and my father so funny. Like any of that was true! My _brother_ was the brat of the family. He gets what he wants all the time for my parents always dote on him, him being the youngest one of the family. That resulted in him turning into a terribly spoiled brat. My sister the… unusually-and-exceedingly-peculiar-and-all-together-quite-impossible-to-describe one of the family. Well I guess she could be the brat too. She also always got what she wanted because she was the oldest. All the make-up and jewels and dresses were always waiting at her door. Talk about _spoiled_. And plus she was jealous that I got the looks of the family. She's hated me since I turned 13. Well, Her hate actually started when I was eleven but it reached its highest point when I turned 13. Oh well. I didn't need a sister like her. Anyway, moving on.

My mother was the prim and proper type as any mother is- but only in public. At home… she's totally weird. She sings at random moments, eats at random hours and dresses real… _weird_. Let's just say that there is a reason that I don't invite guys over. And my father is your average worker, occasionally taking the family on vacations and games and dinners (if he's had a promotion) but that's only sometimes. Most of the time he's glued to 'the game' on TV or listening to the 'oldies' and just acting plain old weird. And then there's the humor. Or lack thereof. He cannot crack a joke to save his life. Sound familiar? Yeah. That's what I thought.

Anyway back to the problem at hand. For the past two hours I've been interrupted several times by my friends calling to inform me of the place we are to stay and all that jazz. We are to stay at the Horreur Hôtel. Translation: Horror Hotel. Fits my vacation very well. Horror hotel for my horror trip as I'd soon after the phone call decided to dub it. After a couple of more phone calls I'd found that we had only one room for the four of us (how fair is that!) and that Monika wanted to be the first to shower (don't ask- for I myself don't know.) And now here I am sitting on my bed thinking about my 'oh-so-horrible!' dramatic life. Could things get any worse?

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I jumped out of the car and after a rushed good-bye to my family ran down the platform. I glanced up at the huge clock and found it reading 4:40. I panicked and ran even harder, stumbling several times due to the huge suitcase as I ran up and down the station, trying to find my compartment. Trust your family to make you late at the last minute. Your stupid brother wanting to show some bugs in his collection the train station- as if they know it's a station. And you sister not able to find the correct accessories to match her clothes. What kind of freak dresses up to go to the train station? Especially when she's just going to sit in the car where no hot guys can see you? My sister apparently. And your mother fussing over you and you father wanting the whole family together for a group photo. It just takes up a ton of time. Why don't my friends have families like mine? It's not fair.

I glanced at the clock again. 4:43. Oh no! Wait. Make that 4:44. Not good. I just decided to clamber into the first open compartment. And then suddenly the whistle blew and the train started to move slowly. I ran to the first compartment I saw and as if practiced the door flew open, a black-haired head stuck out followed by and hand that helped me into the train just as it started to pick up speed. Whew! Talk about close call! But in that moment my suitcase had flown to the opposite end of the compartment and was open, clothes strewn about on the floor. Very feminine clothes, too. I hurriedly gathered up all the clothes and stuffing them in my suitcase I sat atop it, trying to close it. It was then that I got a good look the person that's helped me onboard. Well at least his (I was quite sure he was a guy) back- which I have to admit was very, very cute.

"Uh… thanks," I said to him. He turned around just as I looked down to close the zipper.

"No problem," he said in a deep, very sexy voice. And as he saw that I was struggling with the zipper he knelt beside me and helped my close it fully. It was _then_ that I got to see his face. And I screamed.

I'd totally expected a very cute looking, very sexy, very, very nice, funny guy. But unfortunately for me the guy that I saw wasn't any of those. Well… that'd be lying. He was very cute and sexy but he was not the nicest or the funniest guy. He was exactly the opposite.

"Why? What's wro-" the guy started before he looked at me properly.

"Oh. Oh. _Oh_. _Evans_," he said, grinning lazily at me. I glared in return.

"_Potter_," I hissed through gritted teeth.

I got up and hurried to the door, trying to wrench the door open. Just my luck. It was locked. Of course if it were school I'd just whip out my wand and storm my way out. But alas this was a mere muggle train. I had to live with the fact that I was in a room with a locked door with no way of opening it unless someone happened to come in.

"The door's locked," stated Potter.

"Thank you captain Obvious." I rolled my eyes.

"So you're stuck. Here. With me." He grinned once more.

"Really?" I asked him sarcastically. He nodded.

"Yeah. So you might as well sit. He patted the seat next to him. Ugh! No way was I going to sit there.

"No thanks," I said and took a seat by my suitcase. Potter shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Than he reached under his… um… bottom and pulled out something white held in a ball in his fist. He let it loose and asked, "Is this yours?"

I looked at it closely and abruptly realized that it was indeed mine. I blushed.

"Give that here!" I shrieked. He shrugged and threw it in my face. I hurriedly picked up my bra and stuffed it in my suitcase. By the time I'd managed to close it, he was lying down on the floor, munching an apple, humming a tune. I sighed, knowing that it was going to be one long train journey. I grabbed a book out of my handbag, still flushed from anger, embarrassment, and frustration. I started at the open page, venting out my frustrations by glaring at it. Too bad unlike people books don't react to glares. I felt James sidle up to me, lying down beside me, slipping his head between my arms. I looked down at him angrily.

"What do you want?" I cried, exasperated.

"Nothing. I was just wondering how you can read a book upside down." I looked at the book held in my hands. It was indeed upside down.

I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. I tried to cool myself down, taking deep breaths, hoping the color would go back down. Unfortunately it just made it worse. I probably looked like a tomato and with my auburn hair to match, I probably looked much worse. Apparently Potter was thinking much on the same lines as me for he started to chuckle looking at my face. I frowned. He seemed to think it even more comical for His face turned red from holding back the laughter. Not fair! I pouted. Then he was rolling around the floor heaving in suppressed laughter. And the red still wasn't down!

"Evans," Potter heaved between fits of laughter. "You- have- to- change your- face- like- like- like this- permanently!" He started laughing openly now his head back between my arms. I tried to shake him out but he was laughing so hard now and I was finding it impossible to move him. Damn guys and their great bodies! While great bods are good to look at they are IMPOSSIBLE to move! Arg!

And to add to all my troubles, my, Oh! So, _darling_ friends chose _this_ moment of all to open the door. Oh! What perfect timing… NOT!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Personal Thank-you's**

**_Hypa4evr_- **thank you so much for being there for almost every chapter since chapter 2 of EMM… it means a lot to me… thanks a TON!

**_Callmequeen_- **I hope the an wasn't too harsh… and ya… go mocha… 2 dedications already… not bad… kay then… thanks for the summary and title… u want credit for it?

**_Clarebear24235_- **lol yas luv.. she was named after you though she isn't anything like you, kay? Al right then… I added a bit more for you… at the end… take a look…

**_notdapunkprincess_- **I'm glad you like at least one of my sotries… :D


End file.
